This invention relates to chlorotrifuoroethylene polymer oriented films and a process for their preparation.
Oriented films of chlorotrifluoroethylene polymers are well known in the art. These polymers are melt extruded through an orifice to form a film and are then quenched and drawn. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,874. However, such films tend to expand in the direction perpendicular to the direction of stretching and, hence, are not practical for heat shrinking around substrates where tension in such perpendicular direction is required to hold the film taut.